ACE Mk VI (S16)
The ACE Mk VI was Howard Armstrong’s most advanced version of the Armory Battlesuit. = History = Origin Armstrong developed the ACE six after his Armory designs had been compromised to WATCH and Howard had been appointed WATCH commander. The design was meant to shore up security gaps and address the WATCH breach. The most significant improvements to the version six were in the operating and targeting systems. The Knight of Broken Castles Armstrong took advantage of the ACE six’s Smart Gap Communications suite to coordinate WATCH teams across the globe for a broad sweeping annihilation of HORDE operations, most HORDE cells were shut down by law enforcement teams and WATCH operatives, Commander Armory responded to High-Value Targets as they were identified. When a crazed killer called Mangle, had seized Shore Bay Science and Technology High School, Taking full advantage of the suit’s V-Plas weapons system and Targeting package to extract the students and neutralize Mangle. Sharpshooter, an assassin hired to murder Howard Armstrong, ambushed Armory outside the school; the infernium round penetrated an eyepiece of the Armory helmet but was redirected by the armor to minimise injury to Armstrong. Several Armor systems were disrupted by the shot. Disoriented but still one of the most capable tactical commanders on Earth, Armory coordinating with the WATCH field team through the Smatr Gap was able to capture the would-be assassin. The Mark VI helmet was still under repairs when the alarms were raised at the Black Mountain, San Prisa, and Fist prison facilities. Much of the suit software had been fixed but the damaged eyepiece had to be sealed with an armored plate. Powers The Wearer controls the suit mostly by movement as if the armor is skin essentially making the suit an extension of their body. Removable Power Array Enhanced Strength Plasma assisted motorservos in the ACE VI platform increased the wears strength by 4000X . So under optimal conditions, the wearer can lift/press more than 200 Tons when wearing a sufficiently charged set of armor. Enhanced Strength 11 Enhanced Durability ''' The armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. The Mark Six has a muscularly aligned matrix of crystallized iron enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other metals like titanium, which grants him endurance capable of withstanding high caliber bullets with ease. He can withstand rockets, torpedoes and such, although he does take damage. Armory’'s suit has many power sources, such as solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. Although the suit has some open holes to allow the wearer to breathe normal air, it can be sealed off, allowing the pilot of the suit to go underwater or into space by granting its own life support and limited air supply systems. '''Impervious Protection 9 Immunity to Cold, Heat, Radiation, Pressure, and Suffocation 2 Boot Rockets The armor also enables Armory to fly at high speeds, exceeding the speed of a jet airplane, due to the plasma propelled boots that are placed on the bottom of the armor's boots. Armory’s flight speed varies from a cruising velocity of about 540 mph, to speeds over MACH 1.6. Flight 9 Targeting & Environmental Sensors An internal artificial intelligence operating system provides strategies, background information on opponents, and on surroundings and the current status of the suit. Enhanced Advantages- Extraordinary Effort, Improved Aim, Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative, Precise Attack 2 (Ranged/Cover & Concealment), Ranged Attack 3, Withstand Damage Enhanced Dodge & Parry 2 Armor Sensors Senses (Extended & Infravision, Extended Hearing, Radar 4, Detect Energy- Ranged, Acute & Accurate) V-Plas Caster The suit is equipped with numerous weapons. The primary weapon system is the V-Plas casters (magnetically channeled beams of superheated plasma) that are fired from Armory's palms or gauntlets. Other weapons that are built into the armor include the Plas-Core projector in its chest (controlling the full range of the electromagnetic spectrum from blinding searchlights to cutting lasers), pulse bolts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the further they have to travel, an electromagnetic pulse generator and energy shield, the generation of ultra-freons, the creating and manipulating of magnetic fields, sonic blasts, and a holographic generator to create decoys. Split Ranged Penetrating 4 Plasma Damage with Improved Critical 12 Stun Ranged Split Dazed/Stunned/Incapacitated Affliction Fortitude resisted 21 Plas-Core Blast 30ft. Line Penetrating 5 Damage 30 Electromagnetic Pulse Burst Area Nullify Technology 18 Sonic Attack Burst Area Dazzle Audio 18 Holographics Illusion (Visual) 18 References Iron Man (Tony Stark) – Jab’s Builds (Jabronville). Retrieved from http://atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?p=760649#p760649[[Category:High-Tech Exoskeleton]] Category:Supernatural Durability Category:Supernatural Strength Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Combat Category:Supernatural Senses Category:Plasma Attack Category:Sound Attacks Category:Holographic Projection Category:Electromagnetic Pulse Emission Category:Armory Armor